


just ki-- the girl

by ElasticElla



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call comes during a rare evening off. She’d be suspicious if there was any way of someone on the outside knowing her schedule, but a random repeat hookup calling her back doesn't scream danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just ki-- the girl

The call comes during a rare evening off. She’d be suspicious if there was any way of someone on the outside knowing her schedule, but a random repeat hookup calling her back doesn’t scream danger. 

Random was a bit rich though- Gazelle was anything but that. Tall, gorgeous, flexible as hell, and quicker on her prosthetics than most were on their feet. 

“Roxy?” the voice purrs, and she’s never been so glad she took a walk on the grounds, away from prying ears and eyes. 

“Gazelle! How are you?” 

“Good. Is your work getting any lighter?” 

Roxy chuckles, “I’m afraid not.” 

“Pity,” the older woman says. “My boss is throwing a huge party this weekend, I’d love for you to be my plus one.”

A grin stretches across her lips, and she lays back, staring up at the darkening sky. “I’ll beg some time off, but I told you my boss is a hardass, yeah?” 

Laughter tinkles into her ear, along with the words, “I’ll make it more than worth your while.”

“Oh yeah?” Roxy asks, heartbeat speeding up.

“I miss the taste of you on my lips,” Gazelle confesses softly, before continuing, sultrier. “We’ll leave the party early, and I’ll keep making you come until the sheets are soaked. I want to relearn each and every crevice of your body like my own. Want to push you to exhaustion, have you trembling at every touch.”

Roxy barely notices her breathing has sped up, so caught up in Gazelle’s words. Gazelle does though, asking with a teasing smile, “Why my little Roxy, are you touching yourself?” 

She groans at the question, rubbing a hand over her face. “I wish. I’m outside, not really the best place to put my hands down my knickers.” 

“Shame, I hate to come alone.” 

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” she retorts, “you certainly have imagination.”

“One must to have the best plans,” Gazelle answers. “I do hope you can come up here.” 

Roxy bites back a sigh as the last light slips from the sky, “Me too.” 

.

The next few days are packed with action from being almost run over by a train to shooting blanks at her poodle, and she doesn’t have a chance to talk to Merlin.

Not until Harry’s shot, and the two of them are watching the footage, and her eyes slide to the corner. 

“Gazelle.” 

“Your phone sex buddy?” 

“Christ, is everything monitored?” Roxy complains with no real heat. “I should probably be her plus one.” 

Merlin nods, “Off-book, have her arrange you a flight. I’ll work on an extraction plan, but assume you don’t have one.” 

She’s packing when Eggsy joins their team having just killed Arthur. The mission gets split, and she’s thrilled she won’t be dealing with heights or parachutes again so soon. She calls Gazelle, and there’s a private jet already waiting for her at the airport. Roxy chuckles, hoping to hide the shiver that crawls down her spine. 

The jet is far too quick, and she arrives an hour later. Gazelle greets her, proud and gorgeous, and she doesn’t have to fake the smile or kiss that follow. She does have to bite back the repulsion though, this woman murdered innocent people. 

Not entirely successful, Gazelle asks, “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Sorry,” she says, a little wince, “flying doesn’t always agree with my stomach.”

Gazelle’s smile is nurturing and predatory all at once, and she says, “Come. The party will go on many hours, let's get you somewhere more comfortable.” 

“Keep talking like that we’ll never get to the party,” Roxy answers with a grin. 

“Keep talking like that, we won’t even get to my room,” Gazelle counters, pushing Roxy up against the nearest rock wall, and kissing away whatever her response was. Roxy leans into the kiss, the back half of her mind assessing Gazelle’s strength more closely than before.

She repeats the thought a few times before she can believe it: you shot the dog, you can shoot the girl.

A small voice in the back of her mind murmurs that they won’t be blanks this time, and she ignores it. She is Lancelot.

“C’mon,” she murmurs hoarsely when they break for air, “I bet your bed’s a helluva lot comfier than this wall.” 

Gazelle kisses her once more, and leads her to the room. A room that she was willing to bet would be soundproofed, without cameras, and one that many wouldn’t go near without Gazelle’s direct permission.

It also happens to have a gorgeous bed with petals strewn everywhere, and Roxy gives herself one more moment to take it all in before she has to start destroying.


End file.
